A Modern Yankee in the Wizarding World!
by Crolynx
Summary: What happens when a modern yankee gets dropped into the wizarding world? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A Modern Yankee in the Wizarding World!

By: Crolynx

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or any other trademarked, copyrighted or other wise owned series I may mention in this story. I'm doing this of my own need to release some creative energy and for no profit whatsoever. Please enjoy. Also, only constructive criticism please. Flames are the reason I pulled my last story about HP and it was much better in my opinion.

…ooo000ooo…

_Thoughts_

**Emphasized**

Normal

_**Telepathy**_

…ooo000ooo…

This is a story, or more accurately, a story about a guy who got dropped into one of his favorite fandoms, Harry Potter's world. But, that's getting ahead of ourselves. The guy, Drew, had gone to bed the night before in his bed in north east America, he woke up in a strange place, staring at the sky through tree branches. He is 6'2" tall, about 180-200 lbs, has brown hair, gray eyes, he's wearing a pair of plain blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and his leather trench coat. The thing is he knows he's not in his room. The main clue, the fact that he's looking at a forest with a lot of trees he's never seen before.

_Damn it! I really hate this stuff! Ok, think, what did I do last? I went to Paul's, we went to the club (man that chick was hot!), then we hit up Toni's for pizza, then I went home_. He thought, staring around in interest. "So why the hell am I waking up in this forest?"

"That's where I come in." said the person sitting on a stump about 20 feet behind Drew. "My name is -"

"Merlin. You know I thought you'd be taller. And well, why do you look like every clichéd movie I've seen with you in it?" he said.

"Believe it or not I enjoy letting people see what they expect of me. And besides, it makes it easier if I match what they think I look like than what I actually am." Merlin said looking amused. "But that is not why I have called you here. I called you because someone needs help, and you could probably give it to him."

"Look I'm really honored by this. But, why not get someone else to do whatever it is you need me to do?"

"You were readily available, willing to believe in the things I'm going to be telling you, and easiest to summon." Said Merlin, smiling broadly at the look on Drew's face. "Now do you wish to know why I called you here?"

"Sure, fire away."

"I have been watching this reality for quite a while, and it has been going through a rough time recently, what with the recent upheaval in the Wizarding World-"

"Hold up! Did you say the 'Wizarding World'?"

"Yes. Now let me finish." He said with a smile. "There is a boy, Harry Potter, you know of him. He's been targeted by Vol-"

"-demort. I know. He's the savior of the wizarding world. Although, I think its stupid how he's been treated in his life. The bastards should really have told him, what was goin' on and what he needed to do… wait a sec! Did you say **'he's been targeted'** present tense?" Drew asked with some trepidation.

"Yes. He's just about to enter his fifth year at Hogwarts, and you will be joining him." Merlin said smirking like the cat that ate the canary. "I know in your world his story is a well received children's story. In this world it's very real."

"But, Merlin, I'm not a 'wizard'." _Hell! I'm not even a person who believes in magic aside from what God does, and even then I'm skeptical. I play D&D solely because it's a great escape from reality, not because I actually believe in that stuff. He said panicking over the idea of being in a world with magic._ "And besides, I don't even believe I'm here with you. I'm thinking this is just a very vivid dream my subconscious made up recently. And, how am I a 'muggle' gonna be of any damn use to the 'Wizarding World'? They don't exactly like normal people y'know! I mean,…I'm just a geek with some weird hobbies. I know dad says what I do with computers is magic, but I don't think that's the same thing!"

"Ha ha ha! No, that's not the same kind of magic I am talking, although you do have quite a bit of entertaining things that you 'normals', as I refer to you and the other non-magical people, take for granted that would seem like magic for some. No, what I'm talking about is the fact that in order for you to do what I need you too, I had to figure out a way to give you magic. That's why you woke up this morning, instead of a day ago when I first summoned you." He said while pausing for dramatic effect. "I gave you the ability to perform magic. I have made you a 'wizard' for lack of a better term. Though, I doubt that would be quite accurate. What I actually did was give you the magical core that you would have had if you'd been born in this world. And believe me it was no easy feat! I really did cause a lot of backlash between the summoning and creation of your magical core."

"So why aren't we being attacked by the authorities in this world?" asked Drew.

"Because, I have placed us in 'My Sanctuary', my own personal retreat I guess you would say." Merlin answered.

_So I'm visiting with the "Merlin", he's got a job for me to do in another universe from my own, because of my unique point of view I'm guessing. Now that begs the question: what's in it for me? What do I get outta this deal? And how do I fix whatever he wants me to? And I'm willing to bet it has to do with Harry and the rest of them. What about Dumbledore? He's not gonna like me just showing up and ruining all his carefully laid out schemes. Especially with as paranoid as he and I can be. It could be humorous to match wits with a 180 year old man and see if youth or age wins out. And how would I go about getting into position to take care of whatever it is Merlin wants me too? I'm gonna need help…Paul! He'd help for sure! He may not like what I do though! Oh well, he'll live with me and my asshole-ish ways like he always does! Yeah that might work!_ He thought to himself.

"---nd help them to take care of the problem with the rising darkness." Merlin said.

"Sorry could you please repeat that I was kinda off in my own little world there." Said Drew sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Merlin just stared at the youth in front of him. _He just completely ignored everything I said? What could have been that important?_ "As I said, I need you to help Harry Potter and his friends to take care of the problem with the rising darkness."

"How do you expect me to do that? It's not like I can just go 'poof' and appear in there mists and instantly be trusted. And besides, I know nothing of magic or how to work it. I tend to just think of the possibility as bein' a focus of my will and desires. How would I make it work? How can I afford any of this? What am I supposed to do?" retorted Drew looking rather irritated at the whole idea. "How would I be able to get what I need? I have no money here! I have no family or friends or any kinda support for this kinda thing. I'm just not equipped properly for this." 

"My boy, you will not be unequipped. You will have what you need. I have already set a vault aside for you at the bank. It should be enough for the next several years, if not longer. And as for equipment you could buy all that as you need it with those funds…"

"That's not what I meant Merlin. What I meant was that I need my belongings from my home plus a few that I left at my parents house."

"What would they be? I will see what I can do." Said Merlin looking truly perplexed.

"I need all of the belongings in my room that you pulled me from. Plus my katana from my parents house. Oh! And, my revolver and ammo." Drew said ticking the items off on his fingers. "Hm…that's about all I can think of. Oh! And I need to know what's going to happen to my world while I'm gone."

"I will see about getting you the same belongings as you had in your world here in this one. It may take me a bit though, as the summoning will be rather difficult." Stated Merlin while staring into his guests eyes.

"That's fine so long as I have my gear. I need those if I'm gonna be able to help Harry and his friends. Make sure to bring my computer, I'm really gonna need it if what you've been sayin' is true." _Especially since it has unabridged copies of the audio books concerning Harry in my iTunes. Thank God I bought those CD's as they came out. And having an eBook of the last one will be useful. Maybe I can avert a few of the more needless deaths for Harry and his friends. Ah SHIT! Merlin said fifth year didn't he! Damn it! I so don't wanna have ta deal with Umbitch an' Ferret Face. Mainly 'cause there's a damn good chance they'll end up dead if I have my way. Now to figure out a way to drag Paul's happy ass into this mess to help me out. I'm gonna need it._

"Now time to send you to Diagon Alley. Talk to Ollivander, he knows you are coming as I have already spoken to him. He should be able to help you with the wand you are going to need." Merlin said with a mischievious twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, and be careful the landing can be a tad rough."

That was the last Drew heard as the world seemed to compress in on itself and vertigo kicked in. Hard!

…ooo000ooo…

End Chapter 1

…ooo000ooo…

So, please read and review. I would enjoy some constructive criticism, and please remember flames were why my last story was pulled. If you have a problem please don't flame and not tell me what would help me to improve this endeavor.

Thanks and Ja ne,

Crolynx ;p


	2. Chapter 2

A Modern Yankee in the Wizarding World!

By: Crolynx

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or any other trademarked, copyrighted or other wise owned series I may mention in this story. I'm doing this of my own need to release some creative energy and for no profit whatsoever. Please enjoy. Also, only constructive criticism please. Flames are the reason I pulled my last story about HP and it was much better in my opinion.

…ooo000ooo…

_Thoughts_

**Emphasized**

Normal

_**Telepathy**_

…ooo000ooo…

Chapter 2

…ooo000ooo…

"OOF!!" _Damn that hurts like hell! Wonder how I'm going to purchase a wand. Maybe Merlin set me up with a vault or bank account._ Thought Drew as he dusted himself off and looked around. _Well I couldn't have landed in a less inconspicuous spot could I? NO…It just had to be dead center of the alley didn' it. Oh well better get this over with._

Drew then started to look around and try to get his bearings on where Ollivanders was. After a few minutes he noticed it a small ways down the street from him. He also noticed that he was being stared at by most of the people in the alley.

"What you've never seen a person get dropped into the center of a road before?" Asked the irritated boy.

"No, we're just not used to seeing someone dressed in muggle clothing get dropped in the center of our street." Said a feminine voice from behind him. "What are you doing here anyways? I've never seen you around here before."

"Names Drew. I just got here today…" He trailed off as he turned and finally saw the girl before him. She was 5'6" tall, short brown-red hair, and the nicest gray eyes he'd ever seen. "…and I could really use a guide."

The girl gave a lilting laugh at the antics of the boy in front of her. "Well Drew, my name is Mia, and it would be a pleasure to give you a hand with the alley. But, I must ask, are you usually this smooth with your pick-up lines?"

"Naw, normally I make a complete ass o' myself. I'm only this good when put on the spot." He said while smirking at her in a very 'cat-that-ate-the-canary' way. "My turn for a question. Do ya normally pick-up perfectly good strangers and offer to help them when ya know nothing about them?"

"Honestly?" She asks as he nods yes. "No. In fact, if I hadn't seen you in a vision a long time ago I wouldn't have even stopped to watch you. But, I have a feeling that I need to help you, so I will."

"And that's it no 'I feel connected,' no 'I think it's gonna be good for me in the future'?"

"Yep!" She exclaimed while nodding like a school girl.

"Wow! That's not anything I ever expected." He said. "Well, I know I'm going to be going to Hogwarts while I'm here. Any chance you would be able ta help me out with finding Ollivanders? I gotta get a wand."

"Sure it's right this way." She exclaimed while grabbing his hand and starting towards the shop. "Why do you need a wand though? You're old enough you should have had it by now, especially if you're going to Hogwarts at your age." She asked while looking over her shoulder at him.

"It's 'cuase I'm not from England. I'm from the U.S."

"The U.S.? What's that?" she asked while looking puzzled.

"The United States of America. Y'know, the colonies that England lost over 200 years ago across the Atlantic Ocean?"

"Oh…that's where you're from? That's brilliant! I've never met a Yank before!" Said Mia with a scary look on her face.

Luckily for Drew they entered Ollivanders before she could stop, and start asking all about what 'Yanks' do for fun.

…ooo000ooo…

"Well, well. I've been expecting you sir. Our mutual acquaintance said you would be by today. Now please sit down on the stool so I may take your measurements. Which arm is your wand arm?" Asked the most entertaining wand maker of Diagon Ally.

"I'm right handed Mr. Ollivander." Said Drew.

"Well then lets get started, shall we?" Mr. Ollivander asked as he moved about the shop. "Try this one. Holly 10 ½ inches and dragon heart strings."

As Drew grabbed the wand the tip shot a jet of pure flame.

"No, definitely not!" exclaimed Ollivander as he grabbed the wand and put out the flames on the shelves.

Ollivander proceeded to try almost his whole stock over the next two and a half hours. Finally he pulled out a dusty old box from the bottom of the front most shelves in the shop.

"Try this one. Ebony shaft, Blood wood handle, 6 ½ inches, dragon whisker core. One of my early attempts at a stealthier wand, for those muggleborns who wish to carry a less noticeable wand." Said Ollivander with a glimmer in his eyes.

The wand nearly poured sparks of silver and blue from the tip as Drew grasped it and waved it around.

"Very good young sir. A most beneficial wand for one tasked with the job you have been. Please, take care to use your abilities to better this world. It would be a shame for you to go astray." Stated Ollivander most seriously. "Also, as you know your fee has been paid. But, I was asked to give you this as well. You must tap it with your wand to be able to see the message as it's for you and you alone."

With those words Ollivander handed the piece of parchment to Drew and led him to the door. "Please come back sometime and tell me how your wand is treating you."

"Yeah, sure." Muttered Drew as he walked distractedly from the shop with the parchment Ollivander had given him.

…ooo000ooo…

Outside the shop Drew stopped to read the note: Drew, I have spoken to the goblins at Gringotts, they have your vault prepared and waiting. Please see Gnarltooth for your key, and to get your finances started. Best regards, M.

Drew looked up at the street looking for the building that reminded him of The Daily Bugle from his Spider-Man comics back home. He was so preoccupied looking for it he didn't even realize that Mia had taken the note from his hand and was reading it over with a confused look on her face.

"Who's M, Drew?" Mia asked while cocking her head cutely to the left.

"Oh, no one in particular. Just the bastard who got me into this mess without telling me what he wanted me to do to help some kid here." Drew answered while trying to keep from giving away too much about his mission. "Anyways, it says to talk to Gnarltooth, guess we should go find 'im."

With that he took off down the alley, in what he thought was the right direction, only for Mia to grab his arm and pull him the opposite direction.

"It's this way silly!" Laughed Mia.

She led him into the bank that looked a lot like a dusty old library, with lots of little, strange people sitting at high desks filling out paperwork.

…ooo000ooo…

As Mia led him to a side desk and asked to see Gnarltooth, Drew was scoping out the entrances and exits to the building. He was also looking to see if he could identify anyone that would be included in his mission. Namely, one Harry Potter or his friends. It took him a few seconds to realize that Mia was talking to him and looking rather irritated.

"Hi, welcome back." Mia said when she realized she had his attention again. "As I said before, Hookjaw, this is Drew and he has an appointment with Gnarltooth."

"May I see the note that confirms this?" Hookjaw asked with a toothy snarl of the human before him.

"Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to zone out there Mr. Hookjaw. I was just looking for someone I thought I knew." Said Drew sheepishly as he handed Hookjaw the note.

To say that Hookjaw was surprised would be an understatement. He almost fell out of his chair at being addressed with a 'Mr.' in front of his name, let alone the apology that the wizard before him had given. It was most rare to find a human that would show such respect to another species. Although, as he read the note and ran a diagnostic charm over it he realized why the boy would have done so. Especially if M. was involved.

"Quite alright young human, it is forgivable for someone to be slightly distracted in a new place. Now if you would follow me I will lead you to Gnarltooth." And with that the goblin jumped from his chair and led him through a side door and into a hallway with many doors on either side.

…ooo000ooo…

Gnarltooth was 'long in the tooth' as some would say. He was an older more distinguished looking goblin, the signs of past fights showing in scars on his hands and face.

"Welcome, welcome. Please sit. We have much to discuss." intoned Gnarltooth from behind his desk. "I see you have made it to Ollivanders. Good, good. Now there are several things that must be covered immediately. First here is your vault key and statement for current contents. Please make sure that everything is in order."

As Drew scanned the listing he was rather surprised to note that not only had Merlin placed almost 120,000 galleons into the vault, but that his belongings he'd requested were there as well.

"Now, seeing as Mr. M as he prefers to be called has set you up with almost everything it is my job to ask if you would like us to make any arrangements for your funds." stated Gnarltooth.

"Like what?" asked a very confused new wizard.

"Like investing in any of the wizarding world business enterprises, or the muggle worlds for that matter. Would you like to give anyone else access, etc, etc."

"Um…sure invest in something called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and several muggle technology corporations as well." said Drew while continuing to look over his finances. "Is there any way to set up a place for me to stay more permanently than a hotel? Or maybe I could find a nice cheap house or something?"

"We have several places up for sale, mostly in muggle neighborhoods though. That will not be a problem, will it?" queried Gnarltooth.

"No!" Drew almost shouted. "No. That'll be just fine. In fact the less magical the better. I'm very much a muggleborn you see, so I would like to be in a setting I know best."

"Completely understandable." said Gnarltooth grinning toothily at the young human in front of him. "Now would you care to see your vault?"

"Sure. I need to get some of my stuff out of there anyways."

"Right this way then young one." The goblin said as he made his way to the door, and over to what appeared to be a mine cart.

…ooo000ooo…

Several harrowing minutes and an upset stomach later. We find Drew standing in front of a large stone door with a keyhole in it, trying to recover his breath and his composure.

"Key please." Grinned the goblin.

Drew was not expecting what he saw that was for sure in the center of the room was a good sized stack of gold silver and copper. To be honest Drew had no idea exactly how much each coin was worth, he just knew it was a lot. And off to one side he saw what he really wanted to get at his books, computer, sword and gun. All sitting neatly waiting for someone to pick up and use, or in the computers case connect and then use.

The first thing that Drew did was check the gun and sword to make sure they were in working order. The sword was a katana with a ivory handle whose but end was carved in the likeness of a roaring dragon, with shark skin wrapping for the grip, and a plain tsuba before leading to a blade that had been forged and folded to a razors edge. He smiled as he pulled the gleaming blade from the sheath while making sure to slightly cut his finger on the edge. After inspecting and making sure the blade was cleaned and prepared for if he needed it he returned it to its sheath. The inspection was repeated for his revolver as well. Making sure all the parts were clean well oiled and moving as they should he placed the gun back into its holster. He was sorely tempted to strap the 2 weapons on right then and there, but he didn't want to accidently scare the crap outta some local idiot.

As he was looking through his belongings he realized that he had no real way to transport his belongings. As that thought struck him he remembered, _My D&D books of course!! I'm in a magical world! If I show Gnarltooth a item and the description maybe he could help me find it's equivalent! I would kill for a Handy-Haver's Sack or Type IV Bag of Holding. I would almost never run outta room for my stuff I need either. _And with that he set off digging through his books looking for the one that had the list of items he wanted to get. _Aha!! Here we go! The DM's guide my complete list for items that'll make my day!_

"Gnarltooth, do you think that anyone makes anything similar to this?" Drew asked as he pointed at the Handy-Haver's sacks description.

"I do believe that we have something similar but it is rather expensive." Stated the goblin.

"How much, and how long to get one?"

"Probably close to 6000 galleons, and maybe more depending on the speed required for you to receive it."

"I'm willing to spend up to 8,000 for one. Can you find it for me? I will of course give you a commission of…say…120 galleons?"

"Make it 250." Stated the goblin with a gready twinkle in his eye.

"200." Drew counter offered.

"Done!" Said Gnarltooth.

"Well, I have everything I'm going to need, for now at least. Now I need to find a place to stay." Said Drew while grabbing several large handfuls of money and his back pack from there respective piles. "Shall we head back and look at the places up for sale?" He asked as he followed the goblin back to the mine cart.

_I hope Mia hasn't left. I'd really hate to be stuck in wizarding London with no guide around._ Thought the new wizard as he thought of how much time he must have spent looking through his vault.

…ooo000ooo…

End Chapter 2

…ooo000ooo…

So, please read and review. I would enjoy some constructive criticism(such as KazumaRokubi's), and please remember flames were why my last story was pulled. If you have a problem please don't flame and not tell me what would help me to improve this endeavor.

Thanks and Ja ne,

Crolynx ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Shameless Self Insert

A Modern Yankee in the Wizarding World!

By: Crolynx

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or any other trademarked, copyrighted or other wise owned series I may mention in this story. I'm doing this of my own need to release some creative energy and for no profit whatsoever. Please enjoy. Also, only constructive criticism please. Flames are the reason I pulled my last story about HP and it was much better in my opinion.

…ooo000ooo…

_Thoughts_

**Emphasized**

Normal

_**Telepathy**_

…ooo000ooo…

Chapter 3

…ooo000ooo…

_Well that one looks promising,…nah! Too big. Hmm…maybe this one? Nah, to rural an area. Oh! That looks perfect, it's small, relatively secluded, and it's right where I want to be. Maybe this'll help me get to know my new charge, like I even know what to do for him now anyways. _Thought the dimension-hopping-new-wizard. "That house at 8 Privet Drive, Little Whinging looks cool to me." He said as he looked over the papers.

"It will take me several hours to finalize the purchase and get the papers to you would you care to wait, or would you like to continue your day and we will send a representative of the bank to notify you of the finalization?" asked Gnarltooth.

"I'll get back to my shopping. Send someone to find me when it's ready." Stated Drew as he walked towards the door. "Oh! One last thing Mr. Gnarltooth." He said as he turned back to the goblin sitting behind his desk. "Could you please see to it that my personal belongings are placed into a secure room in the house whenever you have the paperwork done? I'll pay you 25 galleons for it."

"I would have done it anyways. But, since you asked so nicely I'll do it for the 25. Would you like the house to be furnished as well?"

"No. I'll get to that in the normal world. Thanks though. Well, cyah later." He said waving as he walked out.

_Strange human. Treats others the same as himself just like the Potter boy. Maybe they'll do this world some good after all._ Thought Gnarltooth as he watched the weird young wizard leave.

…ooo000ooo…

_Man! I hope she's not that mad at me! I didn' think it'd been that long since I left! Damn it! Where's she at?_ Raved the teen to himself. _Maybe she left already I did kinda just leave her without even askin' her ta stick around. Where the he…!_ Just as he was about to continue raving to himself in his mind while trying to find her in the sea of robed people he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "AH!! Don' do that!!" He yelled wheeling to look at whoever had tapped him. "What do you…want?" Only to come face to face with a very irate young witch.

"What do **I** **want**? **What** do **I WANT?!** Is for you to explain why you thought it would be ok to leave me just sitting here for five bloody hours with no explanation!! **THAT'S WHAT I WANT!!**" She yelled back, smirking with satisfaction as the boy cowered away from her. "Now please explain to me why I shouldn't hex your ass into next monday right now." She said as she tapped her foot.

"Well,…umm,…y'see, there's a funny story to that actually…can we not talk 'bout this here?" asked Drew as he glanced around and noticed all the wizards and witches staring at the young pair arguing. "I'll say it now though, I'm sorry I left you and forgot to have someone tell you it'd take a while or that you could have come with me." He said as he hung his head.

"Aaawww!!" Echoed from several of the older witches in the room. One even had the nerve to walk over to Mia and whisper, "He's a keeper, you had better snatch him up before one of the other single young witches do!" Causing Mia to blush profusely as she let the young man lead her away.

…ooo000ooo…

2 Days Later

…ooo000ooo…

Harry was bored, no other way to really put it. The lack of solid news or contact from the wizarding world was also driving him slowly mad. How many times would he have to prove that he was more than capable of taking care of himself if properly told of what was going on? Didn't first year with the philosopher's stone, or third year with Sirius, or hell even last year with the Tri-Wizard Tournament show this? No. Not according to the people around him in the wizarding world anyways. According to them he was just a child that needed protecting. That was why he was laying here listening to the telly through the window of the Dursleys. Trying to see if anything had happened that might have impacted the muggle world from his own, while trying to figure out who the new person at number 8 was.

According to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia they were some ill-mannered, uncultured, yank from the U.S. who should know that when talking to neighbors it's impolite to tell someone to "get the fuck off my porch" and that it was totally shameful that a boy no older than 15 at most was living by himself.

"Hey! Mind telling me where the grocery store is?" came from the sidewalk just in front of the house. "I'm kinda new 'round here and I could use some directions."

As Harry looked he finally got his first look at the yank. He was somewhat tall at 6'2" and had the look of someone who ran and likes to play sports. Basically, the exact opposite of Harry's cousin Dudley. "Sure it's just down the street and four blocks north." Said Harry as he got up out of the flower bed and made his way over to the sidewalk.

"Thanks. Names Drew nice ta meetcha!" said Drew as he stuck out his hand.

"Harry. You're really from the U.S. huh?" asked Harry as he took the proffered hand.

"Born, bred, and raised." Said the other boy while smiling. "Mind coming with and helping me out? I'd really appreciate. I got lost looking for the park yesterday. All these houses look the same." He said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I understand. It must be very confusing to someone who's new to the area." _Just like it would be for me if I didn't grow up here. I mean this neighborhood is just so bloody 'normal' I would love for them to see even a part of the world outside this drive. _Thought Harry while starting off down the street. "So, how is it you're living in Little Whinging all by yourself?"

"I'm a transfer student going to a private school here in 'Merry Ol' England' and I'm used to living alone. Been on my own for the last 3 years anyways."

"But don't you have parents…I mean…umm…well, sorry it's not place if you don't want to talk about it…" Harry sheepishly trailed off as he realized how insensitive it might be to be asking about the other boys parents.

"Hey, no sweat it's cool. I've been on my own ever since I moved out of their house that's all. I still talk to them every so often anyways." Said Drew with a smile. _Shit!! I totally forgot about that! I'm so used to living on my own that being 15 again is really hard to explain why I'm on my own. Crap this could have been so much easier if I was still 22 and my body reflected that._ "Anyways, I'm just kinda waiting on my letter to arrive until then for the school year. Then it's just a few days until September 1st and I'm away to school." He said as his face took on a sour countenance, and mumbled, "Yay for me more fucking damn school."

"What was that?" asked Harry looking over at his new acquaintance while they walked, "I didn't quite hear that last part."

"Nothing. Just me bitching about the school thing. I really hated going to my last school so this is no picnic for me." Drew said as he looked up and saw the grocery store sign. "Hey, sweet we're here! C'mon, I'll grab yah something as thanks for walking with me." While grinning like a maniac as grabbed a shopping cart and started to go to town on the food stuffs in the store.

"That's really no.."

"I insist. After all I did interrupt your afternoon nap to come with me." Smiled the boy.

"But, I was just trying to liste…" started Harry only to get interrupted.

"So, I don't let people just go and do something nice then not do something for them. Now it's hot outside and I was thinking ice cream. You want some or not?" said Drew while looking straight into Harry's eyes.

Sighing Harry nodded his head thinking that the frozen treat would be nice especially on a day as hot as today. "Could I convince you get chocolate chip cookie dough? It's my favorite and I don't get it that often."

"Sure! I don't mind." And with that Drew took off down the store looking for the ice cream stopping every so often to grab an item of type off food he wanted, or just wanted to try.

…ooo000ooo…

After about 30 minutes of walking through the store Drew and Harry were heading outside to try and catch a taxi, Drew insisted so the ice cream wouldn't melt, and of course he wouldn't let Harry just walk all the way back to Privet Drive. Unfortunately there weren't any available as they left, so they decided to walk instead.

On the way Drew and Harry were comparing stories about there countries and what it was like to live in 2 English speaking but completely different countries. They were taking a shortcut Harry knew through an alley way when they both felt it. A cold chill, like someone walking over their graves. It had started getting quite dark for early evening, much darker than normal.

Harry had felt this before, he knew this awful feeling, he was expecting it when the screams started to sound in his ears. What he wasn't expecting was for them to be drowned out by the yells coming from the boy next to him.

_No! Fuck! Shit! DAMN!! I forgot about this! I forgot about the fucking dementors!! How could I have forgotten the __**scariest**__ things in this world!! I don't think Tommy-boy is gonna be half as scary as these things!! NO! __**DAMN IT!! Get out!! I WON'T FAIL!! I CAN'T!! IT'S THE END OF **_**"MY LIFE IF I DO!! I WON'T LET 'EM DIE!! I CAN'T LET 'IM DIE!!" **Yelled the boy as he collapsed to the ground holding his head. Not even realizing he'd started talking aloud or that he was on the ground.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" shouted Harry as he finally managed to bring his wand to bear on the dementors. Causing them to flee when they saw the full corporeal form of Prongs leap from Harry's wand.

Seconds later when Harry realized he had done magic. In front of a muggle no less. He about had a heart attack.

"Harry!! Harry!" came a voice from beyond the entrance to the alleyway.

"In here Mrs. Figg!" shouted Harry in response to the old cat lady.

"Harry! There you are! I saw the dementors and…" that was when Mrs. Figg noticed the other young man shaking on his knees on the ground. "Harry! What happened? Why were there dementors here?" she asked while rushing to the other boy.

"I don't know!" yelled a frustrated Harry, wincing as he realized how loud he was being. "I don't know. We were walking back from the grocer's and took a shortcut. The dementors showed up and he collapsed shouting about people dying. I didn't know what else to do so I used the patronus to send them packing." Continued Harry in a rushed but quieter voice. It had only just dawned on him that Mrs. Figg knew about magic and was not acting concerned when Drew spoke.

"…after you."

"What was that dear?" asked Mrs. Figg, as she helped the young lad to his feet.

"I said, they were after you, Harry." He said while pointing at the other boy.

"What do you mean after me? Why would anyone send dementors after me?" asked Harry. Then a look of surprise, shock and not a little suspicion crossed his face as he realized the other boy had not only felt the effects of the dementors. No, he had seen them too! "You're a wizard!? Who do you work for? Why are you here?" he asked while bringing his wand to bear on the other boy.

"It was one of Voldy-shorts lackeys, they set you up to try and expel you. And as for who I work for…I'll tell you at my place." Said Drew as he stared down the business end of Harry's wand. _Damn, I wish I knew how to use my magic! Oh, well have to settle for seeing if Harry can give me the benefit of a doubt. This is gonna reallu suck._ He thought as he started gathering his groceries.

"Why would I go to your house? For all I know you coul be working with Voldemort!" Said Harry keeping his wand trained on the boy who he'd thought was a possible friend in the muggle world.

"Because. Unlike others I know about the war, your part, and most importantly,…was sent here to help you with ol' Voldy-warts." Drew said with exasperation as he looked at the broken thing of eggs on the ground. "Damn! There went breakfast."

To say that Harry was confused would be and understatement. Here was someone who was a wizard, claiming to be a friend and possibly an ally against Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard of the age, and he was worrying about some eggs? What was wrong with this boy? Didn't he know that people could die helping him. Just look at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they had been almost killed as much as Harry had. And here was some stranger claiming to be there to help him? Why?

"Well, are you coming or not?" rang out from ahead of Harry.

Harry's head snapped up. He hadn't realized that he had stopped paying attention to the other boy. _Should I trust him? I've only known him a few hours. He never once mentioned being a wizard, why? What is he trying to do?_

"C'mon, I haven't got all day. An besides, your ice cream 'll melt if we don't get it back to the house soon." Said Drew walking up to Harry with the groceries in his arms. "You can even keep your wand on me if you want, but I just need to be some where private to talk to you." Stated the other boy, while beginning to walk towards his house.

"Alright, but one wrong move and I'll hex you so badly!"

"No need for threats. I don't even have my wand with me. So let's get movin'. I wanna be indoors when your owls come."

_Oh bugger!! The ministry they're going to know I did magic! I'm going to be expelled!! What am I going to do?_ Thought Harry while following the other boy back to number 8.

Mrs. Figg just stood there in shock at finding out the new person in the neighborhood was really a wizard. She had to report this to Dumbledore immediately. And with that thought in mind she took to her feet as fast as she could to her house so as to floo Albus.

…ooo000ooo…

End Chapter 3

…ooo000ooo…

So, please read and review. I would enjoy some constructive criticism, and please remember flames were why my last story was pulled. If you have a problem please don't flame and not tell me what would help me to improve this endeavor.

Thanks and Ja ne,

Crolynx ;p


End file.
